Real World:Crossover, Fists to the Future
by Fanboyimus Prime
Summary: Shampoo meets Ataru, Sasami makes some money, some secrets are revealed and a new guest does his thing


  
Ranma looked at the ring he had on his hand. It was ..different. Though he rather liked it.   
  
A-Ko walked into the living room and said "Ranma I want you to meet my parents".  
  
***  
  
Tenchi saw Trunks land in the back yard.   
  
"Hey thank want to pratice?" Trunks asked.   
  
"Sure..." Tenchi said, getting the Tenchi-ken out.   
  
Trunks unsheathed his sword.   
***  
  
Vegeta smirked. He found out where Sailor Moon lived. Now he was going to annoy her almost every waking moment.   
  
Usagi heard someone bang on her room's window...and saw ..him! That annoying Super Saiyen Mamoru was living with..oh Kami, now he's here.   
  
Vegeta smirked and flew off.   
***  
The Producers were in the dark room again.   
  
"Think we should have them get jobs?" The first one asked.   
  
"I've done a background check on them...most of them attract trouble, and most of them don't have any employable skills..unless it was to kick butt and fight" the second figure replied.   
  
"We'll see what to do after the first episode airs" the third figure says.  
  
***  
  
Mamoru wondered if being Tuxedo Kamem was all it was cracked up to be. He was living with guys that could trash mountains with one kibolt for crying outloud! He also had to admit roses weren't that intimidating of a weapon, nor was his cane. He had to admit he wasn't much of a fighter. Now that he thought about it, all of the Sailor Senshi weren't all that good at close range combat. Definitely not as good as the trouble that came here from Goku and Ranma's life.   
***  
Radzitz and Goku looked at the empty fridge.   
  
"Well I guess we have to go shopping" Goku said and added "Where are we going to get the money to buy all the food we need?"   
***  
  
Vegeta watched Akane fight off a horde of boys before school.   
  
Kodachi Kuno took the place her brother and tried to kill Akane. Akane moved like lightning and sent Kodachi flying into a wall.   
  
"Wow..I really have improved" Akane said to herself.   
***  
  
B-Ko looked at the Cell files.   
  
"Amazing..Dr. Gero tried to create the ultimate andriod with the DNA of some of the most powerful fighters in the world" A-Ko said to herself.   
  
B-Ko wondered if the files she had could improve her armor...and then an idea hit her....why not use the DNA and these files to alter herself into the most powerful warrior in the universe..  
  
***  
  
Skuld got a feeling that something really,really bad was going to happen.   
***  
  
In the middle of nowhere a strange being awakened.   
***  
  
Nakibi was scared.   
  
The Real World:Toyko cast was going to be coming over for dinner.   
  
There wasn't enough food in the house to feed them.   
***  
  
Ukyo and Shampoo stopped by the house with food..and were ambushed by Radzitz..who said the most dagerous thing he could.   
  
"I'm hungry"   
***  
  
In a flash whatever Ukyo and Shampoo made was gone.   
  
"That was the best food I have had in my life! "Radzitz yelled and added "but there just wasn't enough to be filling"   
***  
  
Gohan wondered why those two women were fighting his uncle.   
***  
  
Trunks wondered what a group outing would be like. He then shuttered.  
***  
  
Vegeta smirked. He had dropped by on all the Senshi of the Inner Planets.   
  
The outers however...   
  
"I am Sailor Uranus"   
  
"I am Sailor Neptune"  
  
"I am Sailor Pluto"   
  
"In the name of our planets..quit bugging us!" the trio said in unison.   
  
Then Vegeta ran off with their fridge.   
  
As he flew off he smirked and thought"Hope Washu is happy when I get these three"  
***  
Ataru was bored. He was also shocked that most of the events of the last day and the morning had nothing to do with him.   
  
Ryouga picked up Ataru.   
  
"Do you love Lum?" Ryouga asked.   
  
"Huh?" Ataru replied.   
  
"Do you love Lum?" Ryouga repeated.   
  
"uummmmmmm" Ataru said.   
  
"Man you're as indecisive as Ranma was....and he had four women chasing after him..." Ryouga said.   
  
"Hey you have an alien princess that wants to marry you dropped on you and see how you feel" Ataru said and added "She's nice ,but commentment isn't something I want"   
  
"I noticed" Ryouga said.   
  
"And she's a princess..and if I marry here I probably will end up a king...and I don't see myself as the kind of person that could run an interstellar kingdom" Ataru said.   
  
"You have a point there" Ryouga said.   
  
"As to loving Lum..." Ataru started when Radzitz ran by with Ukyo and Shampoo after him...and Ataru managed to get out of Ryouga's grip and glomp Shampoo.   
  
"Shampoo think shoe on other foot" Shampoo said trying to get out of Ataru's deathgrip and added "Someone please get Shampoo a crowbar"   
***  
  
Radzitz smirked. He managed to get out a window and fly away from Ukyo and Shampoo. Then he slammed into Lum.   
  
"Hey watch where you're flying!" both yelled in unison.  
  
"Hey you're Lum..that Oni princess" Radzitz said.   
  
"Hey you're a Saiyen..." Lum said.   
  
"Your 'husband' is living with almost all the remaining Saiyens" Radzitz said with a smirk and added" and his copping a feel on some woman"   
  
Lum bellowed "DARLING!" and flew into the house.   
***  
  
Sasami was surprized at all the money she made in her streetside act with Ryo-Ohki. Though something told her it almost enough to afford a meal that would make Goku full.   
***  
  
Washu was watching TV with Urd and Goku. Well Goku had fallen asleep since it was a soap opera.   
  
"He's about a threatening as a teddy bear" Washu said looking at Goku.   
  
"You seen him going all out in a fight?" Gohan asked as he walked out of the basement.   
  
"No..."Washu said.   
  
"He's a Super Saiyen.." Gohan said.   
  
"SO he's nonthreatening unless he's in a fight" Washu said.   
  
"Yep" Gohan replied hauling a charred Ataru and Shampoo and added"Washu you have those nanites you used to fill in the wall?"   
  
"Yes..looks like I'll need a lot of those for this house" Washu replied.   
  
***  
  
The basement was set up as a guest wing. Aeka, Lum, Ryoko, Sasami and Radzitz had cots set up down there. A powerful being appeared down there...only to find Piccolo already down there.   
  
"Hello Access" Piccolo said.   
***  
  
Usagi showed up on the house to see Mamoru.   
  
"Why aren't you at school?" Mamoru asked.   
  
"It's been taken over by the Ginyu Force" Usagi said.   
  
"OH" Mamoru said.   
  
"I heard a mad sciencist had captured most of the Sailor Senshi" Usagi said.   
  
"WASHU!" Mamoru yelled then added "CHAN! To make you happy you nutcase"   
  
***  
  
Washu smirked. She had all the Senshi except for Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. Washu kicked the tube she was stuck in. Vegeta started to fight Zero.   
  
Dr. Clay turned back to his normal state.   
  
"Well Washu let's see what I can get from these Sailor Senshi" Dr. Clay said.   
  
Then the strangest group of heros blew down the door and entered.   
  
One of the figures said "The Champions Patrol is taking you down Dr. Clay!"  
  
Announcer (Goku): Looks like things have gone nuts as strange new heros fight Dr. Clay and his creations. Creations? Oh boy looks like we have a real fight..and sorry about no group outing..that'll come next time. Also A-Ko and Ranma meet A-Ko's parents. Plus we have deal with Captain Giynu.   
  
Akane:It's unquestionabliy amalgamated.   
  
Access:This always happens to me.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
